This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In a human cranium, the eight cranial bones, which together form a hollow protective brain case or cranium are the occipital, sphenoid, ethmoid and frontal bones, as well as the paired temporal and parietal bones. Cranium articulations are generally serrated sutures, such as the sagittal suture and the coronal suture. The coronal suture joins the frontal bones with the parietal bones. The parietal bones are attached to each other in the median plane on top of the cranium by the sagittal suture, which runs from the bregma to the lambdoid suture.
In some examples, it may be necessary to identify the location of the coronal suture. The coronal suture can be used as a landmark in performing various surgeries, such as deep brain stimulation surgery or others wherein an entry point or multiple entry points are preferred slightly anterior to the coronal suture or on the coronal suture.